Penonton
by Rin . aichii
Summary: "Echo lelah kalau hanya berperan sebagai penonton saja. Bagaimana pun ini adalah hidup Echo. Echo juga pasti memiliki peran. Bukan hanya sebagai penonton saja."/.../A Bad Summary. RnR?


**ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Penonton © Rin . aichii**

**Warning: Please ****fill in your own ****lack**** of my story *Slap!***

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p>"Echo lelah kalau hanya berperan sebagai penonton saja. Bagaimana pun ini adalah hidup Echo. Echo juga pasti memiliki peran. Bukan hanya sebagai penonton saja."<p>

* * *

><p>Disaat semua orang tertawa, dia hanya diam. Menatap datar melalui irisnya.<p>

Disaat semua orang berduka, dia hanya diam. Merasakan duka itu meski dalam keadaan diam.

Disaat semua orang mencaci-makinya, merendahkannya, bibirnya mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan. Mengungkapkan perasaannya selama ini.

"Echo juga memiliki peran…"

Disaat semua orang mulai mengerutkan dahi mereka – tidak mengerti akan ucapannya – dia pergi dengan mulut yang kembali dikunci. Di dalam hati, tempatnya bicara setelah itu.

"Echo lelah hanya menjadi seorang penonton…"

* * *

><p>Pandangan matanya terlihat dalam, memiliki banyak makna yang tersirat. Bibirnya tetap diam, tidak menggubris apapun, bersih dari komentar dan juga keluhan. Telapak tangannya terkepal, menahan seluruh emosinya yang selama ini diredam dalam hati saja.<p>

Disaat semua orang mengeluarkan isi hati mereka melalui beberapa frasa dan juga mimik wajah, dia hanya berdiri di sudut. Seakan-akan dia hanyalah penonton saja.

_Poker face_, begitulah. Itulah dia, dan itulah ciri khasnya.

Kembali lagi dia merenung, menonton segala kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh banyak orang di sebuah festival. Dia melihatnya; kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti segalanya. Semua orang tersenyum, menyambut kebahagiaan untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Dia hanya diam…

Tidak ada ungkapan apapun. Tangannya hanya sibuk memainkan sebuah pena dan menorehkan apa yang dia lihat melalui matanya, lalu dia tuangkan dalam bentuk kata-kata di dalam sebuah buku.

Tanggal dan waktu dia torehkan dalam berbagai kalimat. Setiap hal yang dia lihat, akan dia torehkan ke dalam buku tersebut. Teman satu-satunya untuknya.

Buku itu masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Dengan mata yang sayu, dia kembali menjadi seorang penonton. Hal-hal yang menurutnya menarik dan mampu membuat orang lain tersenyum maupun bersedih, dia catat baik-baik. Bukan dalam memorinya, melainkan di dalam bukunya. Dia takut untuk melupakannya, kalau dia hanya merekamnya di dalam memorinya saja.

"Echo… tidak boleh melupakannya. Ini festival pertama yang Echo datangi…" dia bergumam pelan. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Kembali lagi dia menjadi seorang penonton. Adalah hal yang lazim untuknya berdiri di sudut, karena dia adalah seorang pelayan. Seorang pelayan yang memang telah terbiasa berdiri di balik bayangan tuannya.

"KYAAAA! Pencuri!" mulai terjadi kekacauan dalam festival. Rupanya hal itu disebabkan oleh adanya tangan nakal yang seenaknya mengoreh barang orang lain tanpa izin mereka.

Beberapa orang mulai panik, dan ada juga yang segera berlarian untuk mencari sang pencuri nakal tersebut. Dan kebetulan, sosok pemuda dengan rambut acakan berlari di hadapannya. Orang yang sangat mencurigakan. Dilihat dari _style_-nya, dialah sang tangan nakal tersebut.

"Tidak boleh—**melakukannya**." dengan sigap, dia mamasang kuda-kuda. Mengarahkan sebilah pisau pada sang tangan nakal. Walaupun semua orang memandang ngeri, namun tidak ada yang berubah dari mimiknya. Datar. "Kembalikan uang yang kau ambil itu." tuturnya dengan ujung pisau yang telah menyentuh lapisan utama kulit si tangan nakal itu. Sedikit saja gerakan maupun kecerobohannya, pisau itu akan melukai si tangan nakal itu.

"Eee…" si tangan nakal mulai gelagapan. Saluran pernapasannya seperti terganggu akibat mata pisau yang sedikit lagi akan melukainya. Dengan sangat terpaksa, dia menjatuhkan barang curiannya.

"Kembalikan pada yang punya. Jangan hanya berdiam diri seperti itu." Ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

"B-Baik!" si tangan nakal mulai memungut barang 'haram'nya. Dia langsung mengembalikannya pada sang pemilik barang itu. Meski awalnya harus dicaci-maki dan diejek oleh banyak orang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p><strong>DONG! DONG! DONG!<strong> Jam mulai berbunyi sebanyak lima kali. Dia langsung mendongkakkan wajahnya, melihat jam yang kini telah menunjukkan pukul 05.00 PM. Sudah hampir malam, dan dia terlambat pulang. Mungkin dia akan dimarahi oleh tuannya lagi.

Dia yang awalnya hanya beridiri di sudut keramaian langsung melesat pergi. Langkahnya dia percepat, rasa khawatir mulai membuatnya begitu ketakutan. Meskipun tidak ada ekspresi yang pas untuk ketakutannya itu.

"Echo… harus segera sampai sebelum Tuan Vincent…" gumamnya sembari menerobos keramaian orang yang masih sibuk merayakan festival. Sayang sekali, dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan festival itu sampai selesai.

…

**PLAK!** Tamparan mengenai pipi mulusnya begitu dia membuka pintu kamar Tuannya. Dia hanya diam, meskipun rasa sakit akibat tamparan itu menyeruak hingga membuatnya harus meringis di dalam hati.

"Lama." Satu kata dari Tuannya membuat bola matanya terbelalak. Dia hanya bisa menunduk dan berucap 'Maaf' saja. "Ha? Maaf?"

Tuannya menatap dirinya dengan mata yang dia sipitkan. Kembali lagi sebuah tamparan disuguhkan untuknya.

"Ini ucapan selamat datang dariku, Echo." Tuannya tersenyum ramah, namun sangat menakutkan untuknya. "Hn?" sang Tuan melirik sebuah benda yang sedaritadi dipeluk oleh pelayannya itu. Sebuah buku dengan sampul hitam polos.

Sang Tuan pun memungutnya (Baca: Merampasnya), membuka tiap lembar yang ada. Semua dia lihat— isi buku tersebut. Beberapa kejadian tertulis di sana. Misalkan saja, pencurian di tengah keramaian festival. Tentu saja sangat lengkap dengan tanggal dan juga waktunya.

"Pengamatan, huh?" dia mendengus, dan meregangkan buku itu di hadapan sang pelayan. Langsung saja, mata sang pelayan terbuka lebar. Hanya buku itu yang menjadi pantulan dalam matanya.

"J-Jangan… Tuan Vincent…" lirihnya. Dan, sang Tuan hanya tersenyum manis.

**BREEEK!** Buku itu terpisah dua. Dan sebagiannya kini menjadi serpihan kertas-kertas kecil saja. Sang pelayan tentunya kaget. Harapannya seperti hancur berkeping-keping. Hanya itu yang dia punya. Dan kini, Tuannya telah merusaknya.

"T-Tuan…" lirihnya.

"Nah, Echo, kembali ke kamarmu." Tutur Tuannya dengan senyuman. Kini, buku yang dia sobek dia berikan pada pelayan setianya itu. Tentu saja dalam wujud yang sudah hancur separuh.

"Baik…"

* * *

><p>Selama ini dia hanya terus menonton.<p>

Dan terdiam dikala dia disakiti maupun dipermalukan oleh Tuannya sendiri.

Padahal, pengabdiannya begitu lama dan kesetiannya tidak dapat dihitung lagi.

Tapi kenapa wajahnya tetap seperti itu?

* * *

><p>Dia duduk menghadap jendela kamarnya yang hanya memberikannya satu titik cahaya dari bulan purnama. Di hadapannya, bukunya masih tersimpan rapi, dan dipenuhi oleh selotip demi merekatkan bagian-bagian yang terpisah. Namun naas, banyak yang bolong. Semua itu kini menjadi seperihan, dan tidak bisa utuh kembali. Semuanya telah dihancurkan oleh Tuannya sendiri.<p>

"Tidak bisa diberi perekat lagi…" ucapnya dengan wajah yang dia dongkakkan. Iris birunya terlihat kosong, dan cahaya bulan yang memasuki jendelanya terlihat memberikan kilatan pada matanya. "Echo… harus bagaimana…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ditindas, dipermalukan, dan kasari. Echo akan menerimanya.

Dan Echo tidak punya hak apapun untuk menolaknya.

.

* * *

><p>Hari ini begitu cerah. Siluet mentari menghangatkan setiap sudut Nightray manor. Hal itu tentunya membuat beberapa pelayan semakin semangat dan giat untuk bekerja.<p>

Dia pun juga begitu. Hari yang seharusnya digunakan oleh beberapa orang yang beruntung dan memilih untuk menggeliat di bawah selimut mereka, dia abaikan. Dia tidak punya hak seperti itu. Karena dia hanyalah seorang pelayan.

Dihari sepagi ini, dia sudah harus berdiri di belakang Tuannya yang tengah menikmati secangkir _green tea_ dan beberapa kue kecil lainnya. Lagi-lagi dia hanya berperan sebagai penonton saja.

Tuannya begitu asyik menikmati sarapan paginya bersama kakak tercintanya. Dan dia hanya berdiri di belakang Tuannya seperti orang bodoh. Tidak berucap apapun selain 'Baik' begitu Tuannya memberikannya perintah untuknya.

"Echo, bisa kau tinggalkan kami? Aku ingin bicara hanya berdua dengan Gil. Kau menggangguku." Ucap Tuannya. Dia hanya terbelalak, namun segera dia berlalu. Sebelumnya, dia hanya berucap 'Baik' saja.

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p>Dia melangkah, meninggalkan Nightray manor karena perintah dari Tuannya. Dia tidak punya tujuan apapun selain— tengah kota.<p>

Sorak keramaian begitu terasa, tidak berbeda dengan yang kemarin. Masih nampak beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan festival yang dia ketahui dilakukan selama 3 hari berturut-turut itu.

Dia pun kembali pada tempatnya. Berdiri di salah satu sudut dan memegang bukunya. Kini, dia telah siap mencatat segala hal yang dia lihat melalui perantara matanya.

"Eh? Dia keluarga bangsawan Nightray, kah?"

"Bukan. Dia hanya pelayannya sepertinya."

"Kenapa dia ada di sini? Bukannya seharusnya dia bersandar sama Tuannya!"

Beberapa orang mulai berbisik begitu menyadari keberadaannya. Dia hanya terdiam, tidak menggubris apapun. Dia tahu, kalau kalangan orang bawah seperti mereka pasti sangat membenci yang namanya 'Bangsawan'.

Kini, semua orang mulai memicingkan mata mereka pada sosoknya. Beberapa orangpun mulai mencaci-maki keberadaannya. Padahal dia bukanlah keluarga bangsawan. Dia hanyalah pelayan saja, lebih tepatnya orang yang memiliki derajat rendah.

"Hei, pergi kau sana! Kau bangsawan 'kan?"

"Cih, pergi sana sama Tuanmu! Kalian tidak pantas berada di tempat kotor, bukan?"

Dia tidak menggubris apapun saat mendengarkan cacian dari banyak orang yang saat ini menyudutkannya. Rupanya di tempat itu, keberadaan bangsawan begitu dikucilkan di kalangan bawah.

"Echo hanya pelayan saja… bukan bangsawan…" tuturnya yang kini bersandar pada dinding besar di belakangnya.

"Hah? Biar pelayan ataupun tidak, kau tetap saja masuk dalam keluarga bangsawan! Pergi sana!"

Matanya terbelalak, jumlah orang yang menyudutkannya pun bertambah banyak. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain—

**BRUK!** Orang yang tepat berada di hadapannya kini dia tindih. Sebilah pisau mulai terlihat dari balik lengan bajunya yang panjang. Tentu saja, suasana manjadi mencekam. Seakan-akan atmosfir berubah dan dikendalikannya sendiri.

"Kyaaa! Dia akan membunuh!" beberapa orang mulai memekik penuh kepanikan. Dan dia, langsung menoleh.

"Echo tidak akan membunuh tanpa perintah dari Tuan Vincent…" tuturnya lemah. "Ini… hidup Echo." Kali ini, semua orang beralih padanya.

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Pisau yang tadinya dia keluarkan kembali dia masukkan dalam pakaiannya.

"Ah… tidak, lebih tepatnya… Echo juga memiliki peran…" dia berdiri dari posisi yang tadi.

Seluruh pasang mata langsung membulat sempurna. Lalu, mereka semua memadang heran.

"Ini kehidupan Echo. Echo juga seharusnya memiliki peran. Bukan hanya sebagai penonton dan sebagai orang yang dibuat terluka. Echo…" bola matanya tertutup, bulu matanya yang lentik menghalangi segalanya. "Echo tidak suka dijadikan penonton yang hanya dapat berdiam diri saja…" lanjutnya. Lalu, dia memungut bukunya yang sempat jatuh dan membawanya pergi bersamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aichii's Note: <strong>Astaga! Ini pertama kalinya aku buat fic dengan Echo yang menjadi tokoh utamanya! Sumpah, si amtiran ini sangat nekat D'X

Minna, kalau jelek, bilang-bilang, ya? Nanti kudelete kalau jelek XDD Apalagi dengan endingnya yang ancur. Bwahah!


End file.
